A Different Type: Book 2
by J.J.York
Summary: It has been many years since Sam was awoke, the world and it's people have changed...and not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday he had awoke in the cot of the med bay. Sam sat up and looked around the dark and almost empty room. It reminded him of the room he stayed in his dream. He shuddered at the thought of him being asleep for years. Yesterday when he awoke, Optimus had stayed with him until he had recovered well enough for Ratchet's likings. He sighed when he remembered what Ratchet had told him about how he needs to get up and exercise. He chuckled to himself when he realized how much Ratchet reminded him of his mom. Sam looked over to see the medic still at work on something Sam had no idea about. His attention was drawn to the door as it opened and he saw Optimus standing there.

"Hello Sam" Optimus greeted gently.

"Hi Optimus" Sam said with a half-smile.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked and walked over to kneel next to Sam.

"My back is a little sore, but other than that I am fine." Sam muttered.

"Hmm I will see if Ratchet can do something about that" Optimus said looking over at the bot in question.

"working on it..." Ratchet muttered and grumbled. Optimus turned back to Sam, his large blue eyes casting a faint blue glow on him.

"Optimus, may I talk to you about my...dream?" Sam asked and Optimus leaned in a little further.

"Of course Sam" Optimus said in a low tone, Sam looked at him and sighed.

"Optimus...why...uh why were you my dad?" Sam asked feeling a little uncomfortable. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because he noticed Optimus shift a little.

"I suppose because...I have always seen you as my son...as I see Bumblebee as well" Optimus said and rubbed the back of his helm.

"Oh...i-if it makes you feel better, I have seen you as a father figure" Sam said and smiled a little.

"Thank you Sam" Optimus said gently, Sam turned to the bot and smiled.

"No problem" Sam said and yawned. "I've been asleep for years and I am still tired." Sam said jokingly. Optimus chuckled and looked over at Ratchet.

"Sam...the world...has changed since you were asleep" Optimus said sullenly. Sam looked over at him and felt a pang of fear.

"What do you mean Optimus?" Sam asked and Optimus stood and shook his head.

"Tomorrow Sam, you need your rest." Optimus said and walked toward the door. Sam felt anger boil up inside of him.

"I HAVE BEEN RESTING FOR THREE YEARS!" Sam suddenly shouted gaining Optimus's full attention and a slight annoyed glare from Ratchet. There was a small silence that followed and Optimus sighed.

"Samuel...I understand your eagerness but do NOT take that tone with me." Optimus said reeling his anger, much like a father would.

"I'm sorry Sir" Sam said and looked down and Optimus sighed and walked back over and kneel next to him. They sat quietly for a minute and Optimus looked at him.

"Sam...I do not wish to tell you now because I fear you may not understand what I am going to tell you." Optimus said looking toward a wall.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean that you may be our only human ally now" Optimus said and Sam looked at him with panic.

"Optimus what happened, while I was gone?" Sam asked.

* * *

"THEY DID **WHAT?!**" Sam asked with anger that would make his mother proud.

"Sam, Sam please calm down" Optimus said ask Bee and Ratchet rushed in. Bee activated his holoform and sat next to him and held him.

"BEE LET ME GO! LET ME SHOOT THEM, LET ME DO SOMETHING USEFUL!" Sam said before he broke down in tears. Bee held him to him and tried to sooth him.

"You had to tell him..." Ratchet grumbled to Optimus who shot him a very annoyed look.

"I'll kill them for what they did" Sam cried.

"Sam please, calm down" Bee said using his real voice. Sam sniffled and stop and held on to Bee.

* * *

After a few hours Sam eventually calmed down enough to where he was able to talk and not scream.

"Why?" Sam asked and the other three looked at each other and looked back at him.

"What do you mean Sam?" Optimus asked and Sam swallowed a scream.

"Why are they hunting you?" Sam asked.

* * *

**AN:** What do you guys think of the reboot. This story is suppose to connect the third and fourth movies together. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Sam...I suppose it is mainly because they are scared" Optimus said gently.

"That is no reason" Sam growled as Bee continued holding him. "We need to stop them Optimus, You are heroes!" Sam shouted.

"We maybe in your eyes, Sam but...others will never see us that way...we are just weapons" Ratchet sighed.

"No! You saved us!' Sam shouted.

"From something we started Sam" Optimus said sadly. Sam looked away and exhaled.

"Optimus...how many of us are left?" Sam asked and Optimus looked at him curiously.

"Us?" The three asked and Sam nodded.

"Seven" Bee said sadly.

"Seven?" Sam asked dumbfounded and the other three looked away sadly. "Seven...who?" Sam asked trying to accept it.

"Us four, Crosshairs, Hound, and apparently Brains." Ratchet said.

"What happened to Lennox? Epps? Mearning!?" Sam asked and looked toward Optimus. There was a deathly silence in the room and Sam's heart began to race.

"They...were on our side till the end" Optimus said sullenly.

"Th-they're dead" Sam said letting a tear drop down his cheek. "wh-what about my parents? Leo? Simmons?! Mikalea?" Sam asked panicking. Nobody looked at him, Sam felt his heart ache and almost stop completely.

"Sam..." Optimus began and Sam put his head in his hands and choked back some sobs, everyone stayed silent allowing him to grieve. Sam silenced himself after awhile and let himself find comfort in Bee's hold.

"What about the Decepticons?" Sam asked and Ratchet shook his head 'no'. "How the hell did they do that?!" Sam asked and clenched his fists.

"We believe they had help, but we aren't sure yet" Optimus said and turned to look at Sam. "It is just us Sam..." he said quietly.

"I will fight for you all" Sam said feeling a bit brave. "I will hunt down every single one of them" Sam vowed.

"You are brave Samuel, but I am afraid I can not allow that." Optimus said as he stood.

"I wasn't asking permission, Optimus" Sam said stealing a line out of a movie he had seen.

"Either way...I will not allow you to be harmed because of me-AH!" Optimus screamed and collapsed as a gunshot was heard.

"They are in here!" Sam heard a man shout as Bee's holo disappear as he bi-pedal form walked in.

"GET THEM!" He heard another shout and gunfire and electrical blasts.

"Run Sam!" Optimus yelled and fired back at who had harmed him. Sam covered his ears and felt Bee shift around him. Sam found himself in his familiar Camaro as they raced out of the room.

* * *

It had been hours, neither Bee or Sam had said anything to each other. Sam wiped tears from his eyes and looked at the radio as Bee turned it up. Iris by goo goo dolls was playing.

"Bee...I" Sam said and gasped sharply in pain. Bee literally stopped in the middle of the road and activated his holoform and took Sam in his arms and scanned him.

"Bee I am alright" Sam said, but felt his face drain of color when he saw Bee's face.

"Bee" Sam started and quieted when Bee began to race toward something, Sam groaned as he suddenly felt dizzy and looked down to see blood on his chest, he reached down and pulled something out of his chest. It was a piece of cybertronian shrapnel.

"Don't you...worry...Sam I...going to hospital..." Bee said talking through the radio.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam didn't remember closing his eyes, he know knew he did but he didn't know when. He struggled to open his eyes but he eventually did. He looked around and groaned. He was in a hospital bed. He looked over to see black hair guy that was maybe twenty-ish, who had his head propped against his hand and was sleeping and just barely snoring. Sam looked at him a little. 'Who is that...he looks familiar' , thought Sam.

"Uh excuse me?" Sam barely said, his throat dry. Yet it was enough for the boy to snap his eyes open, startling Sam. The boy didn't say a word, he only smiled gently.

"Yes Sam?" He spoke with the softest voice that had a trace of a British accent, Sam jolted back as sudden realization hit him.

"Bee?" Sam asked and the boy nodded.

"Do you approve of this form Sam?" He asked shyly.

"D-Do I..? Yes...you look great" Sam almost shouted, completely forgetting his dry throat. They sat there for the longest time in silence, till Sam cleared his throat.

"Where are we?" Sam asked and Bee frowned slightly.

"A hospital...you were...harmed." Bee said in a very serious almost painful tone. "But you are better now" Bee said smiling at the end.

"Oh...how long have I been out?" Sam asked and Bee shrugged.

"About two weeks" He said nonchalantly.

"Two weeks?! B-But what about the others...we were running!" Sam tried to yell and Bee sat next to him and held him gently.

"Sam...it...its okay...most of us are still here..." Bee said trying to come up with the correct words.

"Most?!" Sam choked out.

"Well...Prime told us to hide so I only know where he and Crosshairs is. You remember him right, landing down just after the battle?" Bee said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I remember him! Bee we need to get out of here, we need the team back together, we have to stop this" Sam said and groaned.

"Sam...I...we can't" Bee said sadly tears coming into his eyes. (Yes tears...he can cry)

"Wh-wha...why?" Sam asked becoming scared.

"...Sam..." Bee started and coughed and sniffled. "...You uh...Y-your sick" Bee said getting up and wiping his face as he looked out a window.

"Sick?" Sam asked feeling cold.

"Uh...yeah...y-your...ahem your body is shutting down...the uh doctors...don't know why...they say it might be some sort of poison...but.." Bee said returning to Sam.

"I'm...dying?" Sam said and Bee didn't say a word as tears continued to build up and he nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah Sam...you are" Bee began to cry and sat next to Sam and held him with all his strength. Sam couldn't say a word...he couldn't make a noise...he could only let Bee hold him.

"B-Bee what did Prime say?" Sam asked and Bee swallowed and took a breath.

"He...believes we did it...he thinks you have radiation poisoning from us" Bee muttered. "He feels weak...he feels as though we are to blame for everything...we all do" Bee finished.

"Don't. Blame. Yourselves." Sam said rubbing Bee's arm.

"Sam...not only have we put your life in danger and caused your death previously, but he have caused it again." Bee said no longer crying. Sam swallowed and hugged the boy.

"Bee...you know as well as I do...this may not be the end...I mean I have done this before, you just said so yourself." Sam said and Bee looked down and made a whining noise.

"Sam...I...I know this isn't like that" Bee said.

"How do you know?" Sam said and Bee began to tear up again.

"Cause I can feel it" Bee said rubbing his chest where his spark would be.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

* * *

Sam and Bee had fallen asleep in each other's arms. One comforting the other, it helped but Bee knew what was to come. He honestly could feel it, he could feel it now as he opened his eyes and stroke Sam's hair as he heard the pulse monitor slow to a stop, as he felt Sam leave his spark a lone tear escape his eye.

* * *

:Optimus: Bee contacted through his comlink

:Bumblebee we are to be in radio silence, what could possibly be this important?: Prime answered back a bit angry.

:Sam is gone: Bee simply replied...no emotion...nothing...prime felt like he had just heard Bumblebee's last words...they were lifeless.

:I apologize...Bumblebee...we will all miss Sam...he truly was a human autobot...however we must continue with the plan...report to your post and await further instructions: Prime said trying to control himself.

:...Understood: Bee said.

* * *

:Optimus Prime to All Autobots, this night we lose our only true human ally, Samuel Witwicky was a true autobot...though we morn his loss...we must remember we are being hunted...That is why to all autobots I encourage you to remain hidden until we are able to fight. Please remember... No sacrifice no victory"

* * *

AN: Please remember to R and R...it helps and means a lot.


End file.
